Power machines, such as work vehicles, loaders or diggers include multiple hydraulic circuits that are used to drive, steer and power work functions of the machine or vehicle. For example, different power machines or work vehicles use a hydrostatic drive assembly including a hydrostatic drive pump which supplies fluid to a hydrostatic motor to operate or drive the work vehicle or machine. Additionally, hydraulic cylinders are used to implement lift, tilt or other mechanical work functions. Fluid is supplied to the hydraulic cylinders via operation of additional work pumps.
Each of the drive and additional work pumps are powered by the engine. Depending upon the work mode or function, the load on the engine can exceed power limits of the engine, causing the engine to stall. Depending upon the work application, it may be desirable to adjust different operating parameters to limit or reduce stall. The present invention addresses these and other problems and provides advantages over the prior art.